comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Justice...Justice Never Changes
In a world...Where I can't mod what I'm about into the game, and I have no idea who could or would, I give you, the people of Comic Crossroads, the breakdown of a Fallout game produced by a DC fan. The Characters "I used to believe in heroes, but then I saw so-called civilized people tear themselves apart, and blow up the world we knew." Fallout Batman.png|What better place to start than the main character himself: the Batman! His identity is to be determined at this point. It probably won't be Bruce, and I'm personally leaning on it being an OC who knew of the legend or real Batman prior to the final nuclear war. Taking the image of one of Earth's greatest heroes as his own. This Batman of course lives in a time a "no kill rule" is quite simply impossible (sorta like the real world). Like the Sole Survivor of Fallout 4, this Batman came from a Vault that specialized in crogenics. His parents secured the family of three in the safety of it's underground technology. However, the machines malfunctioned and all but the future Batman died a few years into the Vault's operation, due the nuclear powersurge. I'm not sure when I want to wake up Batman, but I'm thinking somwhere between 50-200 years (the lowest allows him the chance to interact with possible survivors from his time, who would all be in their 70s-90s if they're still alive, but anything above 100 years allows him the opprotunity to be completely foriegn to this new world). If Batman is real prior to Fallout (which I'm leaning on making that true), then the future Batman finds Wayne Manor, with a ruine Batcave, Batsuit, and gadgets. OR he could find a random mansion with a similar bunker, and he fashions this Mad Max Batman outfit all on his own (which I also like, so I'm pretty torn). He favors convential firearms as well as bladed and blunt weaponry to the lazer and plasma based weapons that generally offer the most power. He also owns a set of fully functioning (and Batman themed) power armor, complete with jetpack. Piper Vale Fallout Batman.png|Piper is essentially the same as she is in Fallout, except she a descendant of journalist Vicki Vale. Like her ancestor before her she is a hard-nosed seeker of truth, and she feels she's on to something when rumors of "a Bat raiding the Raiders and gunning the Gunners" permeates the Wasteland. Cait might get renamed Fallout Batman.png|While I'm not big on the name Cait, I love the character in Fallout 4. The goal for her in the story is to have her gradually change the more time she spends with Batman, gradually seeing the hero in herself. Otherwise her story is essentially the same. Fallout Villian 1415918 Profile image.jpg|I'm pretty sure I'm making this guy a Machin. This is the king of the Raiders. One way or another I plan on having him be a contemporary of Batman's, that way he can taught the man for adopting a symbol that is not his own, especially such an empty one. Pennyworth the Mister Handy.png|Not long after leaving the Vault, the future Batman encountered a half-destroyed robot getting salvaged for parts while it was still online and trying to fight. Taking pity on the machine, he scared the pillagers away and helped the robot in repair itself to basic functionality. Over time they were able to get the Mister Handy to nigh pristine condition. Once he became Batman, he formally dubbed the robot Pennyworth. Institute Fallout Batman.png|The Institute will be a thing, and a problem for the Wasteland. BoS Logo Fallout Batman.png|The Brotherhood of Steel will be a big problem for Batman and the Wasteland, since their recent leadership has abandoned the whole "defending people" thing and has gone more "tech hoarder." Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs